Bitch Show
Bitch Show is a series created by AdvancedChip and Chance Sims that premiered on June 2, 2018 onto Vyond, the show's 1st season consisted of 26 episodes, Duncan Burden (one of the producers) renewed the series for a season 2, which consisted of 14 episodes. On June 4, 2018, the show premiered onto UDN. On June 22, 2018, the series was renewed for a 3rd season, which consisted of 10 episodes, which was originally gonna run for 20 episodes but ended after episode 10. On July 2, 2018, the series has been renewed for a 4th season which ran for 17 episodes. On July 3, 2018, a season 5 has been planned after the announcement of Bitch Movie: Bigger, Longer, and Uncockblocked. On July 9, 2018, production on Bitch Show: Bigger, Longer, and Uncockblocked begun. Season 5 production began 2 days later on July 11, 2018, the 5th season will be titled as "Bitch Show V". On July 15, 2018, the show has been renewed for a 6th season entitled as "Bitch Show: Diamond Is Breakable". On July 18, 2018, the show has been renewed for a 7th season which will be entitled as "Bitch Show: Cockblock Crusaders". On July 22, 2018, the show has been renewed for an 8th season which was entitled as "Bitch Show Epic" for the working title. On July 23, 2018, the official title has been revealed as "Bitch Show: A Cockblock To The Past". On July 25, 2018, the show has been renewed for a 9th season, which was confirmed to be the final season by Duncan Burden, on the same day Seth Cardona announced that season 9 would have a title as "Bitch Show: Forever". On July 26, 2018, a spinoff of the show has been announced known as Fuckerino Neighborino, On July 26, 2018 Seth Cardona announced that he will be producing a 26 Episode Reboot of Bitch Show called Bitch Show: Rise of the Cockblockers with 26 episodes confirmed to release in 2019, the series concluded on July 29, 2018, on August 5, 2018 Seth Cardona announced a revival for the series, to release on August 6, 2018. On August 12, 2018, the show has been bought back for a 10th season entitled as "Bitch Show: Ultimate" and will be aired on GetGo, on August 12, 2018, Seth Cardona announced that there would be a season 11, 12, and 13. On August 19, 2018, Garrett Simmers announced the show will go on a brief hiatus due to production on the movie beginning August 25th. On August 23, 2018, after KR Films bought Marvin Corporation, the show will move to PBO. On August 26, 2018, the 11th season has been confirmed as "Bitch Show: Digital Grade". On September 3, 2018, the show has been renewed for a 12th season. On September 16, 2018, the show was planned to end after season 13 and Bitch Movie 3.0. On December 21, 2018, season 13 ended after 2 episodes due to lack of interest with a reboot being planned known as "Fuck Show" Home media Main article: DVDs Clarence dedication The 3rd season was dedicated to Clarence after Clarence got cancelled, however reruns cut off the dedication because Clarence is now a stupid waste of garbage. Movie adaptation Main article: Bitch Movie: Bigger, Longer, and Uncockblocked On June 2018, a movie adaptation of Bitch Show was announced under the working title "Bitch Movie", it was distributed by Fee Beaks Pictures. On July 3rd, the official title has been announced as Bitch Movie: Bigger, Longer, and Uncockblocked and was set to take place between season 4 and the then-planned season 5, production began on July 9, 2018 and ended on July 11, 2018, the movie was released a day after production got done Sequel Main article: Bitch Movie 2.0: Mo Niggas, No Problems On July 28, 2018, a sequel to Bitch Movie: Bigger, Longer, and Uncockblocked was announced under the title Bitch Movie 2.0: Mo Niggas, No Problems. It will be distributed by 13OhFourG Films Cancellation On July 25, 2018 Duncan Burden announced that season 9 of Bitch Show would be the final season due to everyone going back to school, season 9 premiered on July 27, 2018 and concluded on July 29, 2018 Showrunners * AdvancedChip (Season 1-4, killed himself, brought back but not showrunner) * Tom Karlsson (Season 5-9) * Garrett Simmers (Season 10-) The firing of the original Bitch Show creators Spectre was fired from Bitch Show on August 6th, 2018 after telling Seth to go to a mental hospital, however, as of November 24th, 2018, he had return to Bitch Show after cutting ties with Lenny. Lenny was fired from Bitch Show after August 12th, 2018 due to his immature behavior, acting like a baby, not letting people enjoy things, and treating people like a dick, however unlike Spectre, he is still banned from Bitch Show and TMC and will always be banned from Bitch Show and TMC, as of November 24th, 2018, Spectre cut ties with Lenny and Spectre moved on, Lenny is currently a douchebag to this day. Characters Main article: List of Bitch Show characters Episodes Main article: List of Bitch Show episodes Category:Bitch Show